warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Splat!: Wile E. Coyote Experiments with States of Matter
Splat!: Wile E. Coyote Experiments with States of Matter' ''is a book by Mark Weakland. Part of the ''Wile E. Coyote, Physical Science Genius series, it was first published in 2014 by Capstone Press. Summary Wile E. Coyote wants nothing more than to get hold of Road Runner. Watch as he uses liquids, solids, and gases in clever ways to catch that bird. Will the states of matter help him succeed? Or will his schemes dry up in the hot desert sun? Plot Wile E. Coyote (hungrius-carnivorous) is trying catch the Road Runner (speedius-birdius) by using certain states of matter such as solids, liquids, gases and plasma. # He first tryings chasing the Road-Runner by skiing. But since there is no snow in he desert, he makes an instant snow and slush machine pack that helps him skii down any slope or hill in the desert.However, Wile E. misses the the Road Runner and slips off the cliff just as his snow and slush making machine spews out gas. Wile E. then plummets down to the creek below. # Wile E. then sets up some bird seed as bait when he hides behind a canvas with a desert painted on it. He also has a stick of dynamite that he intends to use to blow up a side of a cliff that would fall and crush the Road Runner. So when the Road Runner eats the bird seed,Wile E. throws the stick of dynamite at the edge of a the cliff. However, the broken cliff crushes Wile E. instead of the Road Runner. # Wile E. sets up a fake Road Runner Resort by using a kiddie pool filled with water. In addition to luring the Road Runner into the pool, Wile E. also had a box of ACME Instant Glue (a powder that instantly turning into glue by one simple instruction: JUST ADD WATER). But when the Road Runner jumps into the pool, he makes a BIG Splash that gets Wile E. drenched. And because Wile E. was still holding his box of instant glue, the box explodes, covering him in glue and getting the coyote completely stuck # Wile E.'s next plan involves two type of air balloons: First a regular air balloon filled with helium. But as he was floating up in the air, Wile E. adds too much helium to the balloon, which causes the balloon to explode and cause Wile E. to go crashing down to the road below. After that attempt fails, Wile E. gets an ACME "Triple-Strength" Air Balloon. However, even his "Triple-Strength" Balloon was no mach for a lightning storm that zaps both Wile E. and the balloon. And because of the lighting being made of plasma, it causes the balloon to explode once again, sending Wile E. back down to the ground. In addition to the air balloons, Wile E. also has an anvil that he intends to use to crush the Road Runner. But no what air balloon he uses, the result is the still the same: he gets conked in the head by the anvil. # Wile E. now has an ACME Freeze Ray Gun that he does target practice on a waterfall. However, because Wile E. was standing directly in the water and when he shoots his freeze ray gun at it, both the waterfall, the stream and Wile E. all get frozen. # From the cartoon, "Zoom at the Top", Wile E. uses his old ACME Instant Icicle Maker to instantly freeze the Road Runner. However, when Wile E. tries to look where the Road Runner may be coming from, he accidently stands under the shower head and pressed the on button by mistake. ThE Instant Icicle Maker then freezes Wile E. in place. Lucily, Wile E. was able to thaw himself out with a magnifying glass and the hot sun. # Wile E. tries using a cup of water as bait for the Road Runner as he hoists an ACME Mega Cage up in the air. However, because the weather outside was so hot, the water from the cup is instantly evaporated. # Still using his ACME MEga Cage, Wile E. sets up a Slide and Glide Waterslide.But because it never rains in the desert, Wile E. also has an ACME Rainstorm Machine. But Wile E. sets the machine on a high setting, causing the machine to create a rainstorm so powerful that it causes a flood of water to send Wile E. slipping down the road and into the cafe, trapping him inside. # Wile E. then tries a strawberry/birdseed ice cream treat as bait to lure the Road Runner. But the ice creams melts in the hot sun. So as the Road Runner zooms by, Wile E. tries to chase after him, only for the Road Runner to zip up behind Wile E. and freeze him and the ice cream with the freeze ray gun that he somewhat had gotten. With Wile E. frozen in ice, the Road Runner then licks away at the refrozen ice cream. # Wile E. has now set up a triprope trap that involves putting a can of ACME Super Fast Cement on a hoisted platform. However, because the Road runner was going so fast, he snaps the rope in half, causing the platform to lower itself onto a cactus and causing the can of cement to pour onto Wile E., hardening him into a stone statue fit for desert pigeons. # Wile E. has one more trap prepped up: A frozen ice sculpture of a Road Runner with a crown made of dynamite sticks. But as Wile E. braces himself for the explosion, the sun melts the sculpture and sends the row of dynamite sticks straight down to Wile E., who was hiding behind a cactus. When Wile E. picks up the row of dynamite sticks, just as he is about to get blown up, he gives a pathetic look on his face to the reader holds up a sign, "WHY ME?" ''"That's all Folks!"' Category:Wile E. Coyote, Physical Science Genius Books Category:Looney Tunes books